The Potter Girl
by singaluva
Summary: What if... Harry had a twin sister! What if... she was still alive! What if... she was coming to Hogwarts! What if... it was because she blew up half her old school during potions class! Hogwarts was certainly in for a big surprise.


Hayden was struck speechless. It was bad enough that she had just been expelled from the best wizarding school in the United States of America, but that very same day the Minister of Magic from England was sipping tea in her parlor upon her arrival home. He mother greeted her warmly, despite knowing that she was expelled from school. Her father introduced her to Cornelius Fudge as if it were an everday occurance.

"Good to meet you, good indeed, Miss Potter." She smirked at his mistake, but sweetly corrected him.

"Sir, my surname is Christian." Her parents seemed to become uncomfortable at this. She stared at herMother, knowing that she usually cracked under pressure more easily than her father did. Lilia surely did not approve of the scrutiny and blushed scarlet, and her hands began to shake. "Mother? Christian is my surname, isn't it?"

"Of course it is, dear." She said softly. Hayden continued to glare at the older woman, and decided to revise her question.

"It has always been my name, right?" She asked. Her mother choked on her tea. Hayden had spooked her mother beyond speech, and so turned her formidible glare onto the Minister of Magic, who was looking dumbstruck between her parents. "Is there something you would like to tell me that my parents seem to have forgotten to?"

"Hayden, child, you're adopted." Fudge said uneasily. Hayden nodded.

"It's a wonder that they've kept this from me, as if I wouldn't be able to handle the news." She laughed.

"You are okay with that?"

"Of course. Even if my real parents didn't want me, these two did. How could I be mad at them for loving me?" She said as though it were obvious.

"It's not as though your real parents didn't want you, they weren't given the chance. You were only 1 year old when they were killed." He said mournfully. Hayden felt as though her stomach had dropped to the floor. He said her real surname was Potter? And her parents were killed when she was a baby?

"Tell me, Sir, do I have a brother named Harry, by any chance?" She asked quietly. He nodded. "Ah, this is a bit unexpected. But then, why was I not killed?"

"Your were at St. Mungo's. You had given yourself wings when you played with your Father's wand, and it was taking a while to remove them since you were only a baby." She laughed at the image of her baby self with snowy white angel wings.

"So, will you tell me why you are here?" She asked.

"When I got word that you had been expelled from your school, your parents and I thought it about time that you join your brother at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I understand that transfering in the middle of the term may be uncomfortable-"  
"Nonsense, Fudge! I need somewhere to go and I'm only 14, not of age yet." Hayden chuckled. "Hogwarts is as good as any other, right? And Albus Dumbledore is headmaster there, that'll be cool."

"I see then. Dumbledore has been informed of your arrival, so you are expected." She nodded excitidly.

Two days later, Hayden side-along apparated with her Mother to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where they were met by Fudge, and giant of a man, who was introduced as Hagrid, and the hairy Headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore. Hayden nodded politely, A few seconds later, a woman who matched Hagrid in height, was escorted over by a man with a funny little gotee. Hayden had a hard time not laughing with the image of him twiddling his gotee as he invented his next plot to take over the world, because he looked so stereotypical evil comic book villian those Muggles enjoyed so much.

"This is Madame Maxime and Karkaoff, the headmasters of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, which are other wizarding schools." Hayden nodded.

"'Oo eez thes, Dumbly'dore?" Madame Maxime asked curiously. "I 'av never seen a booteeful girl like thes at 'Ogwarts before." Hayden blushed modestly at the compliment.

"Indeed, Dumbledore, where have you been hiding this wonder? I say, she is a gorgeous catch, isn't she?" Karkaoff said cheerfully. Madame Maxime nodded in agreement

"She is a new student. This is Hayden Potter, twin sister of Harry Potter." They stared in wonder at Hayden, making her uncomfortable. "If you'll excuse us now, I'd like to bring her to my office so that I may settle her into the school."

And so he did. Her Mother signed a permission slip for her to go to Hogsmead Village. The next order of business was to decide what house she should be in. So she sat in a chair with a ratty old hat on her head, listening to it decipher her brain. "You're a clever one, I can give you that much. Very brilliant, hard working, brave. Oh yes, there's a lot of bravery there. You're loyal, empathetic, and you have a very high tolerance for dangerous situations, always keeping a cool head. You've got a bit of each house inside of you, But Gyrffindor it is."

"Good for you." Said the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonnagal, with a pinched smile on her face. "I'm head of Gryffindor house." She waved her wand over a piece of parchment and handed it to Hayden. It was a class schedule. There was room for extra classes. "You'll have to pick those now. I'm sorry for the rush, but circumstances are a bit different with you." Hayden chuckled. "Divination and Muggle studies, then?" McGonnagal nodded and waved her wand over the paper again, and the classes filled the blank spots.

"I'll take you to your dorm. Say goodbye to your parents now." The goodbye was long and tearful, her Mother promised to write her everyday. Hayden laughed and promised not to get into too much trouble, at which Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusment.

Soon enough, she was seperated from her parents, who were escorted by Dumbledore to where they would be able to disapperate. McGonnagal led her up staircases, many of which had trick steps that started getting on her nerves after the third time she fell through a step. Finally, they got to a painting of a fat Lady, who was gazing dreamily at the reflection of herself in a hand mirror. "Balderdash." Said McGonnagal. The portrait swung open, and a few heads poked out. They gasped and turned pink when they saw Hayden, which she did not understand.

"Have we got a new kid, Porfessor?" Called a voice.

"Yes, ." McGonnagal answered. Everyone watched curiously as McGonnagal stepped away to reveal Hayden to the waiting crowd of Gryffindors. There was a hushed silence, which was broken only by a few gasps, then immedietly the students broke out into whispers. Hayden didn't pay attention to this, but was contemplating how to climb over the portrait hole without looking like an idiot. Sensing her hesitation, no less than 10 hands were offered to help her over. She stared, amazed, but chose the help of a red headed boy who looked like a humorous sort.

"Granger, Patil, Brown." Three girls walked over and stood in front of McGonnagal, but still staring openly at Hayden, who was thanking her escort and trying to get away from the crowd around her without being rude.

"Boys! Miss Potter has to get to her dorm room." At her name, the room went quiet again. "Professor. Her name is Potter, but-"

"Miss Granger." She gave the bushy haired brunette a sharp look that shut her up quick. Hayden tried not to laugh. "The news will get out anyway. Harry Potter, this is your twin sister, Hayden." There was a complete uproar, and some people ran to the portrait hole, no doubt to tell their friends from other houses.

A boy with red hair similar to her escort was pushing a shocked boy with messy black hair up to the sorce of the comotion, and did not stop until brother and sister were face to face. "My sister?" He whispered. Hayden gave him a warm smile. His was a bit wavery, but no less happy.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, your brother's best friend." Said the red headed boy who had pushed Harry.

"Good to meet you both." Hayden said. Ron blushed scarlet.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl said.

"Those two are my best friends." Harry said. I smiled.

"Tell me how you got your hair like that." Said the girl, who McGonnagal had called Brown. "I'm Lavander Brown, by the way."

"Umm... I washed it?" Hayden answered uncertainly.

"She gets it from Lily." McGonnagal answered. "She had the same hair as you. Actually, it's as though Lily Potter is back at Hogwarts, how much you look like her. But you have your father's eyes." She said warmly, which seemed to surprise the students.

"I'm Fred Waesley." My escort had returned, this time with a boy who looked the same. Ah, more twins. "And I'm George Weasley." Said his pair.

"This is my sister, Ginny." A red haired girl smiled shyly. I noticed that Professor McGonnagal had slipped away inconspicuiously. A boy tripped over an armchair not too far away, which landed on top of him. Hayden snorted, trying to smother her laugh.

"Is he okay?" She asked Harry and Ron,who had went to help up the unfortunate boy.

"That's Neville, he's always like that." Ron waved away her concern.

"Guys, I think Hayden wants to rest now, so we're going to bring her to our dorm. Harry, you can catch up with her tomarrow." He nodded, smiled at Hayden, and led Ron back to the table where their homework was layed out. Lavander, Hermione and Pravati helped her bring her stuff up to the fourth year girls dorm room. A bed had been put there during the day, so Hayden plopped down on the fluffyness and sunk right into it.

"So, is Harry the reason you came to Hogwarts?" Pravati asked. She closed the hangings around her bed to change into her pajamas.

"Well, sort of. I'd been expelled from my school in America. When my parents found out, they told the Minister of Magic, and he decided that it was time that I be with Harry." I explained.

"How were you expelled from your school?" Hermione asked, as though she didn't really want to know the answer. Hayden laughed gleefully.

"I blew up half the school when I wasn't paying attention in potions class." The three girls blanched. "Oh don't worry. I'm advanced in potions making, I haven't made a mistake since my first year."

"So, how did you make that mistake?" Lavander asked.

"Well, it wasn't really my mistake, since it was one of my friends that added the wrong ingredient when I wasn't looking. Of course, I wasn't going to let him take the blame, he had a record already, I didn't want him getting into trouble again." They stared at her in awe. Finally, Hermione said, "That's not a very common amount of loyalty, you hardly find anyone willing to do that for their friend." Hayden shrugged.

"It's pretty common at my old school, since a large amount of us would have taken the blame for what he did. But they traced it to my couldren, so I made up a story. Tony felt so bad about getting me expelled, he was ready to quit school because I couldn't go. Then I told him that I was going to be reuinted with my brother, so he didn't feel too bad." She chuckled.

"Lights out, girls!" McGonnagals voice said firmly outside the door. Pravati and Lavander giggled and blew out the candles.

"Ready?...Hayden! You're not even out of bed!" Hermione scolded. Hayden sat upright, a dreamy expressionon her face, her hair mattted.

"I'm up, I'm up." She slurred.

"Come on" Hayden could hear Pravati and Lavander giggle. She got dressed quickly and waved her wand around her head. Her hair became sleek and shiny, and her make up was stunningly perfect. Pravati and Lavander gasped.

"How did you do that?" Lavander demanded as Hayden picked up her school bag with the books for her morning classes.

"Sorry, Christian family secret." She said with a wink and a chuckle and followed Hermione out of the room. They went down to the dining hall, which hushed as they entered, all eyes on the beautiful new girl. But Hyden didn't notice. She sat next to Harry and began piling her plate with food and shoveling it down. Fred sat next to her and George across from her, Lavander huffed amd sat next to Fred,who had taken her seat before she could reach it.

"Ah, I love a girl who actually eats." Fred sighed. Hayden swollowed her food and laughed loudly. This seemed to make Fred happy.

"She's not so impressive." Said a girl loudly. Hayden turned to see the little troll talking to a handsome boy with platinum blonde hair.

"Ignore her, she's hateful." Hermione advised, raising her voice so it carried. The girl bristled, and half the Gryffindor table laughed. Hayden smiled at Hermione, already liking the girl. She resumed eating, listening to Harry and Ron's conversation.

"Ugh, we've got double potions first thing this morning." Ron groaned.

"You don't like potions?" Hayden asked.

"It's not the class, it's the teacher."

"He's the really greasy looking one with the big nose." Fredsaid, nodding towards the teacher's table. Hayden looked up, and was stunned to see that he was watching her too, making no move to hide the shock and longing on his face. This struck Haydenas odd, but since she didn't really care, she just turned away and resumed talking to her new friends.

It seemed that Fred was making it aware to everyone that he had staked his claim, Hayden thought. But at the same time he was letting her have conversations with other guys, laugh with other guys, even left her alone with a group of guys to talk to his friend. But he was a sweetheart, very much a gentleman. At the end of breakfast, he walked her down to the dungeon for potions, even carried her books the whole way. This flattered Hayden. He left her, though, when they reached the door so he could make it up to the fifth floor for his own class.

"Inside. Now." The greasy man said rudely. Hermione led Hayden to the back of the class where Harry and Ron had secured a table for the four of them. Nearby, Semus and Dean, a couple of boys who had made her laugh and choke on a sausage this morning, sat in front of them at a table with the clumsy boy Neville. Nearby, Pravati and Lavander were giggling over an issue of _Witch Weekly_. They put it away when Professor Snape took away 5 points for the insufferable giggling. Hayden thought this was an uncalled-for comment, and so did the rest of the Gryffindor's judging by the looks of deepest loathing they gave him.

He set the class to work on an antidote for the poison he wrote on the board. Hayden was surprised he used a non-lethal poison. She had learned the antidote to that in her first year at her American school. She she got to work making her antidote while the rest were still trying the break apart the different ingredients in the poison.

About an hour later, most of the class began on their antidotes, while Hayden sat back and re-read her potions book, which she had already read and memorized years before. Potions had always been her main interest in school, so she was more learned in it than most adults, and she far outshined students of all grades. Snape made his rounds, nodding his head appreciatively at the blonde boy from breakfast. When he got to Gryffindor, his expression became more sour. Though Hermione's antidote was coming along far better than the blonde boys, who had forgotten to add the bettle eyes before the unicorn horn, he walked past it like she wasn't even there. He sneered nastily at Neville's couldren, in which he had begun his antidote. Snape tapped his wand on the couldren and the contents disappeared.

"Begin again, Longbottom." He strode away to the Slytherin side of the room. Hayden leaned down to whisper into Neville's ear.

"You need the Frog liver first." He jumped and looked back at her with tears brimming in his eyes. "Oh, don't cry Neville. He's not worth you tears, that great baffoon. Come on, I'll help you. Like I said, you need to start with Frog's liver or the potion will end up like that guy's." She pointed at the blonde boy. "Sure the smoke's the right color, but it's too thick. The thinner the smoke on the potion, the faster it will work to repel the poison. Come on, the Frog's Liver!"

And so she instructed him into making the antidote, explaining things along the way, so that he would understand why certain ingredients were put in a certain order. At the end of the class, Neville's potion was beautiful, and Hayden felt proud of him. Snape came to inspect, again ignoring Hermione's potion. He stared at Neville's potion before turning to Hermione and saying, "10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for helping Longbottom."

"But I didn't!" She exclaimed, surprised. "I just got done with my potion, I wouldn't have had any time to help him."

"Actually, Professor." Hayden said coolly. "I helped him. No need to thank me for doing your job." She shrugged.

"You may look like your mother, but your attitude is all your father's." He said bitterly. "Fine then. 15 points from Gryffindor, Miss Potter, for helping Longbottom and sassing a teacher." Hayden shrugged and grinned at him easily.

"If you say so, Professor." He walked away. Hayden left when Hermione had packed her bag, following close behind Harry and Ron. It was time for lunch, so they headed up to their common room to get their stuff for afternoon classes. When they got to the Great Hall, Hayden dropped her stuff off at table and proceeded to the teacher's table. All the instructors quieted as she approached. She smiled happily at Dumbledore, who returned it.

"What may I do for you, Miss Potter?" He asked.

"This morning, Professor Snape took 10 points from Gryffindor because I helped Neville Longbottom with his potion. I was only making sure he knew what he was doing. I didn't just tell him what to do, I actually explained to him the potion itself, I gave him the information he needed, and about halfway through, he didn't need my help anymore and was able to complete it himself. I don't think Gryffindor should lose 10 points just because Neville Longbottom finally understood how to make a potion. Now, I'll admit the 5 points that were taken for my attitude were justifiable, since I was being very rude. But I don't think there was much reason behind the 10 points besides Professor Snape's hatred of the Gryffindors." By this time, the whole Hall had quieted down to listen to her. Dumbledore noticed this, and cleared his throat.

"Did Professor Snape give you a direct order not to help Neville Longbottom?" He asked.

"No, Sir." The Hall seemed to be buzzing with anticipation.

"Then, I see no reason for the point to betaken away. 10 points back to Gryffindor. And take another 20 points with you, Hayden Potter, for being brave enough to stick up for your fellow man." The Gryffindor table burst into applause. She thanked Dumbledore, smirked at the furious look on Snape's face, and walked back to her seat. She was slapped on the back, had her hand shaken multiple times, and was thanked and congradulated many times before she made it back to her seat.

Ron and Harry were grinning proudly, and Hermione hugged her. Hayden giggled when Fred planted a kiss on her cheek, and the Hall burst into whistles and cat calls.


End file.
